


The guy who befriended a yeti

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: February prompt list [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human!Deceit, M/M, human!patton, yeti!Logan, yeti!Virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: Patton finds a giant creature hiding in the forest, after visiting for a couple of days and teaching him how to speak, he yeti gets attatched and asks Patton to stay
Series: February prompt list [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667203
Kudos: 22





	1. 7.-Yeti

Patton walked through the forest carrying some books with him, last time it seemed Logan liked when he read to him, he even copied some of the sounds the human’s words made, Patton hoped he could teach him to talk while reading, he would love that and he was sure the yeti would too.

He arrived to the cave Logan was settled in for the time and went inside, leaving the books in the floor and making a fireplace on the usual spot, Patton knew the yeti was nocturnal, but he was getting used to the human’s schedule, so he would wake up any time soon, he prepared his food while he waited.

Sometime later, a giant ball of fur started to move at the end of the cave, Logan sat and stretched his arms, Patton looked up at him and smiled “Good afternoon Lo!” he said with a smile.

Logan groaned in response, Patton was familiar with the types or roars Logan did at this point, this as an annoyed one, but he knew the yeti wasn’t mad, he just got grumpy when he woke up.

The yeti turned to see Patton, he was 10 feet tall or so, so Patton was like a child to him, the yeti looked curiously at the human’s books, recognizing what they were, he grabbed one and carefully opened it, flipping the pages clumsily, making Patton giggle.

“I knew you liked books” he stood up and walked to his friend “Do you want me to read it to you?” he asked, extending his hands, asking for the book.

Logan left it on the human’s hands and sat with his legs crossed, Patton sat between them and leaned on the other's body, starting to read.

The night fell, and Patton and Logan were already halfway through the book, Patton stopped reading when he yawned, he glanced as his wrist watch and closed the book, the yeti groaned curious “Sorry Logan, I think it's time for me to go home, it’s getting late and dark” he stood up and grabbed the rest of his books.

“Pa…Pat” said the yeti, catching the smaller one’s attention, he turned to see him “Patn…”

Patton gasped and smiled “You said my name, well kind of, but it was close!”

Logan ignored Patton’s words, trying to concentrate on his owns “st-st”

“What are you trying to say?” asked the human as he walked closer to his friend.

“st-stay… Patn stay”

The human was surprised, he was happy Logan was learning how to talk to him, but he never expected him to want him to stay for the night “You want me to stay all night?”

The yeti nodded and the human smiled “Of course Lo! It’ll be like a sleepover!”

Logan tilted his head and let out a curious groan “oh, it’s a human thing, some friends stay at your house, or you stay in a friend's house for the night, and you see movies and play games, they're fun, but I think we’re both already tired”

Logan nodded and lied on the floor, Patton lied next to him and cuddled “Patn”

“Yes Logan?” he asked, doing his best to look up at him.

“Ar…Ar w-we…fre-frends?”

Patton sat and looked at Logan’s eyes “of course we are friends, and I promise we’ll always be”

The yeti smiled and used one of his arms to hug the human, forcing him to lie down again.

Patton giggled and leaned into Logan’s touch, some people said he was too kind for his own good and he knew that, but he was sure no one, including himself, thought Patton could befriend a yeti.


	2. 9.-Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Patton and Logan met

The forest was a quiet place, nobody from the city went there at all, or almost nobody, Patton was the exception that made the rule, he liked to read and have small picnics next to the nature, and today wasn’t different, until it started to rain.

Patton used the book he was reading to cover himself from the rain, the path back to the city was long and he didn’t want to catch a cold.

He spotted a cave in the distance and ran to it with his stuff, he sat on the floor once he was inside, deciding to wait until the rain stopped to go home, he opened his book and continued reading, he liked reading aloud since no one was ever around and he did it without noticing now, so he was surprised to hear noises from deeper into the cave once he started reading.

Patton stopped and stood up, his curiosity made him walk to where the sound was coming from “Hello? Anybody here?”

There was no response, suddenly, the ground started to shake, Patton panicked and leaned into one of the walls, the movements were becoming stronger, until something could be seen getting closer as well.

A ten feet tall creature covered in white fur stood in front of the human, it groaned with each step it took, and just as he arrived where Patton stood, he collapsed on the ground groaning loudly.

Patton as frozen, he looked at the creature in the floor and slowly started to back away, the movement made it notice the human’s presence, it groaned and stretched his arm to grab Patton’s leg.

The human yelped and fell to the floor, he turned around to see the creature, it was staring at him, the way its enormous eyes looked at him made it clear he wasn’t mad or trying to hurt Patton, in fact, its eyes seemed sad, like tears would start to fall out from them at any minute.

Patton sat, his leg was still being held “A-are you okay?” it groaned again as a response “I guess that’s a no… can I help you?” there was another groan “well, you need to let go of my leg first” Patton wasn’t even sure if the creature could understand him, but it opened its hand, letting the human’s leg free.

Patton hurried to back away, he stood up and turned around, he started to run to the cave’s entrance, but stopped when he heard another groan, he breathed deeply and went back to where the creature was, he kneeled in front of its face and petted its head “I'm sorry, I won’t go anywhere, how can I help you?”

It pointed at his leg, Patton stood up and walked deeper into the cave, he looked closely at the creature’s leg, he got to his feet and saw what was stuck on one of them, a big branch, which was a thorn in comparison of its size, which meant its fingers where too big to get it out, the poor thing had to walk with that for who know how long, “Okay, I’ll pull it out, I promise to be gentle, but it’s still going to hurt” he said before grabbing the branch with both hands “I hope you’re ready”

Patton pulled the branch, the creature groaned in pain, but the human continued until it was out, he sighed relieved and tossed it away, the giant creature sat and looked down at Patton and then at his foot, the human was afraid of what would happen next, the creature picked him up and kept him close to his chest, like a hug.

The human tried to keep the fur away from his face, he had to admit it felt nice, the rain had made the environment cold, and being this close to the creature, whatever it was, Patton knew he didn’t have to be afraid, this creature was gentle.


	3. 11.-Nuzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death mention

Logan hugged his son protectively, he wouldn’t let anything happen to him, they both have been captured and were being held captive on a lab.

Everyday, a human would come for one of them and everyday Logan managed to protect Virgil, he was exhausted for all the experiments they did on him, but his priority was keeping Virgil safe.

Virgil fell asleep on his arms, and Logan had to say awake all night, the humans did experiments late in the night sometimes and they could take his son if he fell asleep.

When the sun rose, a bunch of humans went inside the yetis cage, most of them held Logan and the others took Virgil, and in a moment of range, the adult yeti started to attack the humans, once he was free, he ran behind the ones that took his son.

They went inside a room and closed the doors locking them, Logan tried everything to open them, but then he heard his son, a roar full of pain and then silence, not a single sound except the humans mumbled something he couldn’t understand.

The other humans ran after him, but he was faster, he turned to a door he had never been thought before, knowing it was the exit, he tore the door of and broke the wall while he escaped.

Logan’s eyes opened when he heard a soft cry, he looked down at his arms, seeing Patton between them, the human looked up at him ”Lo, are you okay?” He asked petting him ”you were hugging me to tight, did you have a nightmare?”

The yeti leaned on the human’s touch, he nuzzled his nose on Patton’s head groaning softly, he might had loose his son, but he could still use the human to nuzzle


	4. 16.-Horde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton are found by a group of people

Patton stopped reading when a sound could be heard at the distance, Logan heard it too and stood up alarmed, as it got closer, mumbles and steps could be distinguished out of it “Stay here, I’ll go see what’s happening”

The human stood u and left the book in the floor, he walked to the entrance of the cave, there was a huge crowd of people with torches and pitchforks approaching to it, Patton got out of the cave and walked to them “What’s going on?”

One of the people got close to Patton “There’s a beast hiding in this woods, we’re going to hunt it”

“What?” Asked Patton, fearing they were talking about Logan “What kind of beast?”

“Ten feet tall, white fur and huge claws and fangs” there was another person describing ‘the beast’ to the other ones while exaggerating movements with their hands, he caught sight of Patton and pointed at him “Is him! He is the one protecting the beast!”

The crowd faced Patton and walked to him pointing their weapons “Uh... I-I don’t know what you’re talking about...”

“Don’t lie, you’ve been hiding the beast, you come here everyday I’ve seen you”

Patton backed away from them, getting deeper into the cave, a thud could be heard, then another, and another, a big figure appeared from behind Patton, the crowd backed away at the sight of the famous beast.

Logan picked Patton up and held him close to his chest before roaring loudly to the crowd and then making his way through them out of the cave.

Once they were out, the people ran behind them, determined to hunt Logan but he didn’t stop running, he had lost his only son, he was not letting anything happen to his only friend.

Patton looked over the yeti’s shoulder as they ran away from the horde.


	5. 23.-Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the people that planned to chase Logan finds Patton, and he's not happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: physical and psicological violence, toxic moxiety, unsympathetic Deceit

It seemed like Patton and Logan had finally missed the horde, the night had already fallen and they decided to stop running for a while and sleep a little, Patton made a bone fire and Logan tried to find something for the human to eat.

Some bushes moved in the distance, Patton stood up alarmed and grabbed a big branch that was nearby “L-Logan?”

A person got out from between the bushes, the guy that had started the hunt, his boyfriend “Where is that beast Patton?”

“Like I’m going to tell you” he raised the branch higher, trying to look threatening “you attacked me Dee”

“You are in danger, that creature obviously washed your brain, you can’t seriously be protecting it” he said getting closer to Patton “I’m just trying to help you, the only thing I want is your safety”

“He’s my friend, and if you really cared you would understand”

Dee grabbed his boyfriend’s hands and lowered them “Patton darling, o curse I care, but that monster is ruining our relationship, you’re barely home anymore”

Patton got his hands out of Dee’s grasp “And you followed me”

“I just wanted to know what was more important than me, and it clearly isn’t I still don’t understand why you enjoy being with him that much”

Patton huffed “so that’s what this is about? You’re jealous of Logan?”

Dee frowned “how could I not? You spend every day with it! You even named it!”

“I told you he’s my friend! And if you care about this that much... maybe this was a mistake” said Patton looking away.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Asked Dee, very angry and offended, walking even closer to Patton.

He backed away a few steps “It’s for the best... w-we’re not good for each other”

“No” Dee grabbed Patton’s arm firmly “You are not going to leave me!”

Patton yelped scared, Dee’s grip was hurting his wrist, he closed his eyes scared, he could feel himself being lifted after a moment, he opened his eyes and looked up, he had never been that relieved of seeing Logan.

“Put me down you monster!” Patton turned his gaze to Logan’s other hand, he was grabbing Dee from the back of is shirt, the yeti raised him closer to his face.

“You hurt Patn” he said “You die” Logan grabbed the human’ torso in a fist and tightened his grip around him.

Patton grabbed the fur from his chest “Wait!” He screamed getting the yeti’s attention “I know he’s bad, but please don’t kill him”

Logan listened to the human and left Dee on the ground “Sorry...” he said afterwards.

“Don’t worry Lo” he glanced down one last time “let’s just go, we have to find another place to hide”

The yeti nodded and started to walk away, Patton rubbed his wrist trying to make the pain go away, Dee was always violent with him, but he only used words to hurt him, but he never imagined he could be this dangerous when he was jealous.


	6. 25.-Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finds some peculiar buldings in the middle of the forest

The human opened his eyes slowly and yawned ”Morning Lo” he said looking up at the yeti.  
”Mor...ning...” replied Logan, he had been carrying Patton all night to find a place to hide, after last night's incident, he didn't want to leave the human alone again.

Patton frowned ”Did you even sleep last night?”

Logan groaned in response, ignoring his friend's worries as he continued walking.

”Logan, you need to rest, this is not healthy for you, and don't think I haven't noticed you've been giving me all your food” he pet the yeti's chest ”You need to stop worrying about me that much and take care of yourself”

Logan stopped walking ”fine...” he looked around and spotted a small cave, but big enough for him to fit inside, he walked to it, crawling to get to the very end and lying down leaning in the back wall.

The human stood up out of Logan's grip ”I'll check outside while you sleep, and see if I can find food okay?”

The yeti groaned and grabbed Patton's hand between his fingers ”carful...”

Patton smiled ”I will, I promise” he smiled and kissed Logan's forehead before getting out of the cave.

The human walked for a while without having any luck, he didn’t want to get too far away of where the yeti was, but if it was the only way to find food...

He kept walking until he could see smoke in the distance, maybe a house was nearby, he got closer to where it came from, and saw what it was clearly once he moved some of the bushes that blocked his view, it appeared to be some sort of lab.

Patton got as close as he could to avoid being seen, there were some enormous cages outside of the buildings, the doors opened, people were pulling some chains forcing something, or rather someone, to come out, another yeti.

It appeared to be a lot younger than Logan, as it was almost Patton’s size, and he had some purple spots on his fur, they were pulled and pushed into one of the cages, the yeti groaned loudly as a response, receiving a couple of hits with a lash in order to shut them up.

The cage was closed and the yeti sat at the corner of it, the humans went back into the building, Patton walked closer to the cage, always being careful with who was around.

There was just a guard and they back were facing Patton, so he was safe, he kneeled behind the cage, in the corner the yeti was.

They stood up startled and backed away from Patton ”no, no, it's okay, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you” he whispered.

The yeti looked around confused, Patton could see their nose was moving, they were smelling something, or someone, but they didn't seem to find it.

”I have a yeti friend, Logan, do you know him?”

They got closer to the human and continued sniffing, they groaned slightly at the sound of the other yeti's name, a smile forming on their face.

Patton returned the smile ”I'll take that as a yes, now, let's get you out of here” he looked at the cage, it had a way to open on both the front and the back, the human stood up and walked to the lock, he searched on his hair until he found a bobby pin ”good thing I always have one of this” he said to the yeti.

They just groaned and tilted their head confused ”never mind” said Patton, he bent the pin and introduced it in the lock, twisting it around until he heard a crack, the lock opened and he took it off ”I hope this is not too loud”

Patton pulled the door of the cage as it made a grinding sound, the guard turned around and saw the human helping the yeti “Hey you! Stop!” They shouted.

“Oh god this is b-“ Patton let a small yelp as the yeti picked him up bridal style and started to run, an alarm started to sound and more guards ran after them, but the yeti was way faster than them.

Once they entered the forest, they stopped and started sniffing again, he ran to where the cave and Logan where, Patton looked back making sure they weren’t being followed anymore, and it looked like it.

They got to the cave and the yeti sniffed once more before leaving Patton on the ground, they groaned as the human stood up “He’s here, do you want to go in?” As soon as Patton stopped talking, the small yeti ran inside.

Logan sniffed the air on his sleep, he woke up as soon as he recognized the sent, his son, it was Virgil’s sent, but that couldn’t be true, he sat and looked at the entrance of the cave, a small figure was running towards them.

Virgil groaned happily when he saw his father, he jumped right into Logan’s arms.  
Patton walked to them, confused but touched by the moment “Look who I found Lo”

The adult yeti hugged his son tightly happiness tears falling from his eyes it may be small, but he was glad to have back his pack.


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey everyone! I haven’t had time to write recently but I just finished wit my school and I want to continue more stories! So I made a poll for you to decide, I posted this in tumblr but I thought my Ao3 readers would want to vote too, so here’s the link!

<http://www.strawpoll.me/20214449/r>

That was all! Thank you, have a nice day!


End file.
